customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! (1998 Home Video) (battybarney2019 Version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:E8B7:68C1:8A8E:5F7D-20171128201245
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 2,818 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: 1997, 1998, Season 5 Videos, and 3 more Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! (1998 Home Video) (battybarney2019 Version) Edit Comments (4) Share Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 31, 1998. On February 7, 2006, it was re-released under a different title, Barney's Super Singing Birthday. Contentsshow Plot Edit After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning 22 hundred million years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Jill also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the German respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places takes his friends on an adventure to Imagination City counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Birthdays Stories: None Cast Edit Barney Baby Bop BJ Kristen Jill Stephen Keesha Jeff Min Jesse Jason Michael Tosha Derek Tina Shawn Carlos Kelly Amy Maria Chip Jeffrey (cameo) Adam (cameo) Kim (cameo) Danny (cameo) Ashley (cameo) Linda (cameo) Songs Edit The Barney Theme Song If You're Happy and You Know It Growing The Barney Bag Alles Gute zum Geburstag (Happy Birthday to You German) Bumpin' Up and Down Nothing Beats a Pizza Riding in the Car If All the Raindrops The Wheels on the Bus The Happy Wanderer The Noble Duke of York Sally the Camel Clean Up I've Been Working on the Railroad Down By the Station She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain Turkey in the Straw (Children song's version) Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: Going Place/Barney Safety) The Rocket Song Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Aiken Drum The Airplane Song Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1)/Blow the Man Down /Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2)/My Bonnie Lines Over the Ocean/My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3)/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4)) The Exercise Song Mr. Knickerbocker Happy Birthday to You Everyone is Special I Love You Music and Soundtrack Edit Main Article: Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday (soundtrack) Book Edit Main Article: Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! (book) Trivia Edit video / mark The First appearing of Video Capture Card of scorning Screener Bob Singleton from Season 1-3 background from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. The New Year Eve version of I Love You from Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids join him in the 2nd verse. This is Barney's another birthday in the series. The Barney costume from "Sing And Dance with Barney". is used. The Barney voice from "Safety First!". is used. The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games". is used. The Baby Bop voice from "Tick Tock Clock". is used. The BJ costume from "Barney's Musical Castle". is used. The BJ voice from "Sing and Dance with Barney". is used. Season 7-8 musical arrangements and background music are used. The Barney's Beach Party version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse. This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the balloon and confetti comes down. * The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video. Kristen Jill Stephen Keesha Jeff Min Jesse Jason Michael Tosha Derek Tina Shawn Carlos Kelly Amy Maria and Chip appear in this video as main characters while Jeffrey Adam Kim Danny Ashley Linda (made guest appearances at the end of the video. This is a remake of the Season 1 episode, Happy Birthday, Barney!. This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!." This is the first time BJ magically appears. Television Airings Edit This video also aired on Nick Jr in 2001. Categories: 1997 1998 Season 5 Videos Barney Home Video Second Generation No Goodbye Add category